UNSC Commonwealth
[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/games/haloreach/maps Halo Waypoint, Games, Halo: Reach, Maps, Boneyard] |manufacturer= UNSC |modifier= |sysmods= |length= 478 meters (1,568 ft 3 in) |width= 151.9 meters (498 ft 4 in) |height= 112.2 meters (368 ft 1 in) |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=*Main drives (2) * Auxiliary drives (2) *Tertiary drives (2) |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= 60 centimeters (2 ft 0 in) Titanium-A armor |sensor= |target= |navigation= Shipboard-AI or NAVCOM |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*MAC (1) *26 Archer Missile pods of 30 missiles *Shiva-class Nuclear Warheads (3) *Fusion rockets (2)Halo Encyclopedia, page 248 |complement= At least one fighter and one dropship squadron |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= *Catherine Halsey *SPARTAN-II **John-117 **Kelly-087 **Samuel-034 **30 others |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |role= Warship |commission= |firstsight=2525 |destroyed= |retired= Before or during 2552 |lastsight=2552 at a Sinoviet ship breaking facility, planet Reach |battles=Battle of Chi Ceti |affiliation= UNSC Navy |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew=Commonwealth Weapons Officer |captains=Captain Wallace }} The UNSC ''Commonwealth'' was a United Nations Space Command . In 2525, its commanding officer was Captain Wallace.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 103-105 History Operational History In 2525, the Commonwealth ferried the SPARTAN-II's along with Dr. Halsey to the Damascus Testing Facility on the planet Chi Ceti IV. There, during the Battle of Chi Ceti, the Commonwealth successfully engaged the Covenant Light Cruiser Unrelenting. With the assistance of the Spartan-II's boarding party, and their new MJOLNIR Mark IV Armor, the Commonwealth was able to destroy the light cruiser.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 130 The Commonwealth, however, was severely damaged in their first engagement against the Covenant Navy.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 110-111 Despite the damage incurred, the Commonwealth was able to return to Reach for repairs and then presumably returned to service against the Covenant's advances among the Outer Colonies.Halo Encyclopedia,'' page 258'' Damage Sustained at Chi Ceti IV The ship took heavy damage during the Battle of Chi Ceti. The damage was: *Communications and navigation dishes destroyed. *Armor in sections 3-7 down to four centimeters from 60 cm. *Hull breach in section three. *Ship AI memory core overloaded. *Leak in the port fuel tank. *Fire in sections one through twenty. (Atmosphere vented, fire extinguished.) *Port armor destroyed. *Decks two through seven in section one melted away. Decks two through five in sections three, four and five out of contact. *Deck thirteen destroyed. *Hull structure came close to "buckling" (integrity about to fail) and the MAC system was taken offline. *Reactor only able to output ten percent of rated output. Decommissioning and scrapping Some time after the Chi Ceti incident, the Commonwealth was decommissioned by the UNSC and landed on a deserted wasteland to be scrapped. When the Epsilon Eridani system was attacked, the Commonwealth became a battlefield venue between the ground forces of the UNSC and the Covenant.[http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/89&ch=1&sd=0?ep=89&ch=1&sd=0 Gametrailers: Gametrailers TV with Geoff Keighley, 06:39] At the time of the attack, the Commonwealth was well into being scrapped. Already, its entire port-side launch deck was removed, along with its port engines. Its bridge had been taken out, and holes were made on its underbelly to allow staircases to be fitted in for the technicians assigned to take it apart. What remained of the Commonwealth was destroyed when Covenant forces set fire to Reach. Trivia *The UNSC Commonwealth serves as part of a vista in Halo: Reach s multiplayer map, Boneyard. *The Commonwealth could also be named after The Commonwealth of Nations which is a group of former British colonies and dominions or it could be named after the term "commonwealth," which is a country that a stranger nation claims as a territory or protectorate, such as the U.S. Virgin Islands. *The crew of the Commonwealth were ordered to wear respirator packs when Captain Wallace vented atmosphere in the ship to cut off a fire caused by plasma. Gallery Reach mpbeta boneyard 001.jpg|The Commonwealth at the Sinoviet ship breaking facility on Reach. FoR-UNSC_Commonwealth.jpg|The Commonwealth during the Battle of Chi Ceti. Commonwealth front.jpg|The scrapped Commonwealth, from the front Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: Reach'' Sources fr:UNSC Commonwealth Category:Halo: The Fall of Reach Category:UNSC Frigate